


Worst Valentine's Day Ever?

by MalSpinningYarns



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Minor Injuries, Vague references to Jared's childhood, Valentine's Day, mentions of blood (but not graphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalSpinningYarns/pseuds/MalSpinningYarns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a Valentine's Day gone wrong, Richard and Jared end up in the emergency room.  It all works out though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Valentine's Day Ever?

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while, but I got this idea a few days ago and whipped it out for Valentine's Day. I honestly think Richard bonking himself on the head in the season three preview inspired this. Despite the tags, it's mainly fluff.
> 
> Also, I'm not a health care professional and have not experienced any of these injuries, so everything is taken from Google.

“Mr. Hendricks, can you please tell me how you hit your head?”

 

Richard glanced at the doctor that was currently examining the cut on the left side of his head. Looking down at his name badge, Richard could see his name was Dr. Rosario. He looked young, ruggedly handsome, and didn’t exactly appear thrilled to be at the emergency room late on Valentine’s Day night. “ _That makes two of us,_ ” Richard thought. As it was his and Jared’s first time as a couple on Valentine’s Day, they decided to do something a bit friskier than normal. It did not end well. So now they were stuck in the ER at two a.m. because Richard may have a concussion and Jared probably has a broken nose. Richard wasn’t sure what was worse: bleeding from his head or the embarrassment of having to explain his situation to multiple health care professionals.

 

Richard turned to his boyfriend and gave him a helpless look. “Do I have to?” he whined. This would be the third time explaining the situation.

 

Jared gently removed his handkerchief that was currently mopping up the last of the blood spilling from his nose. “They just want to know what happened so they can accurately diagnose you,” he explained. Richard groaned in response.

 

“I hit it on the edge of the sliding door of the shower bath,” he muttered.

 

The doctor dabbed the cut with an alcohol wipe. Richard took a sharp breath in response to the pain.

 

“And what made you hit the edge of the sliding door?” he asked sardonically.

 

“I fell in the shower.”

 

The doctor stepped away from Richard to take the chart from the nurse’s hands. “And would that have anything to do with Mr...,” he looked down to consult the chart, “Dunn having a nose injury?” He raised an eyebrow expectantly.

 

Richard pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed out a breath. “Fine! We were having sex in the shower. Jared slipped and we both fell. Happy now?!” There was a hand on his thigh giving him a light squeeze. He turned to his boyfriend who gave him a small smile. The bleeding had stopped, but Jared looked like a mess. His nose was still swollen, there was dried blood above his lip, and his hair was unkempt. Richard supposed he didn’t look much better. They both scrambled in a panic and threw on enough clothes to makes themselves presentable while Jared requested an Uber.

 

“Thank you,” the doctor said while stepping towards a cabinet. The nurse helped him gather a tray with needles, a small pair of scissors, and a number of other items. They brought the tray closer to Richard. “You’re very lucky Mr. Hendricks,” the doctor said while slipping on gloves, “You don’t have a concussion or any broken bones. It’s only a minor head injury. And you’ve had a tetanus shot in the last five years, so we don’t need to worry about that. We’ll just stitch you back together and give you some pain medicine for the swelling.”

 

By this point, the two had prepared all the materials. “This may sting a little,” the nurse said in a light tone before the needle went in Richard’s head. Jared offered his hand, which Richard gladly accepted. He was pretty sure his was crushing Jared’s hand.

 

The nurse could clearly sense Richard’s discomfort at the whole ordeal. “It’s really nothing to be embarrassed about,” she chirped while writing notes and handing Dr. Rosario instruments as needed. “This certainly isn’t the first intercourse-related incident either of us have seen. And yours is one of the more benign ones. I’ve had at least three already today and they were much more embarrassing than yours. _Technology_ related and all,” she gave a small sigh, “I swear, if I never see another fle-“

 

“ _Thank you,_ Nadia,” the doctor chastised. Nadia quickly stuttered out an apology. Richard’s eyes widened as he mentally completed her sentence. “Please lower your eyebrows, Mr. Hendricks, unless you want this needle to go someplace it shouldn’t.”

 

“Oh sorry,” he squeaked out. Jared gave his hand a squeeze.

 

Within a few minutes, the stitches were complete. Richard let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Dr. Rosario gave him an awkward shoulder clasp. “Good as new. Now on to Mr. Dunn.” He moved to take Jared’s X-Ray from the counter, put it in the holder, and turned on the light. Dr. Rosario and Nadia studied it for a moment; neither Richard nor Jared could tell what they were seeing. However, Richard did notice Jared was becoming slightly dazed. Despite only dating for half a year, Richard knew that look: Jared was remembering his childhood. He gave his boyfriend’s hand a squeeze. When Jared looked at him like his was lost, Richard gave him a smile he hoped came across as reassuring. It must have worked because Jared brightened.

 

“You alright?” Richard whispered.

 

“Better now.”

 

“Good.”

 

Dr. Rosario turned towards the couple. “Mr. Dunn, may I look at you?” he asked. Jared nodded. He gently poked and prodded. Then, he shone a light up Jared’s nose. As he clicked it off, he said, “Well, you have small fracture, but it’s not displaced, so I don’t have to reset it. I’m prescribing you some painkillers and some nasal decongestant. You should also ice it periodically to reduce the swelling. If it gets worse, go back to the hospital. Both of you will get your prescriptions and written instructions when you discharge.” He started to gather up his things, “Nadia will take you where you need to go. And you should probably get one of those rubber no-slip bathmats. Nice meeting you gentlemen.” And then he was gone.

 

“Well, he was kind of a dick,” Richard said after a few moments of stunned silence.

 

“He wasn’t that bad,” Jared responded.

 

Nadia chimed in while gathering the last of their paperwork, “Trust me, he used to be much worse. Then he met Alex and now he’s only a dick….umm…sixty percent of the time.”

 

“Alex?  Is that his girlfriend or something?” Richard asked.

 

“His husband. He’s a teacher.”

 

“Oh! That’s sweet!” Jared sighed. Richard just blushed.  _Totally misjudged that situation._ Nadia smiled at them. “Come on you two, let’s get you home.”

 

Thirty minutes later, the two men were safely buckled in an Uber headed towards their apartment. Both exhausted, Richard rested his head on Jared’s shoulder while Jared absentmindedly carded his fingers through Richard’s curls.

 

“Jared?” Richard whispered. Jared gave a hum in acknowledgement. “I’m sorry our first Valentine’s Day sucked.”

 

“Oh no, Richard! It didn’t!” He removed his fingers from Richard’s hair and turned to face him.

 

“We ended up in the hospital, Jared!” Richard argued.

 

Jared laughed and took Richard’s hands. “Listen,” he said softly, “I have had a lot of bad Valentine’s Days. Too many in fact,” he gulped, but shook it off, “But today was one of my favorites because I spent it with you.” There were tears in Jared’s eyes, but Richard wasn’t sure they were from the emotion or the pain coming from his nose.

 

Richard smiled anyway. “You are such a sap, you know that right?” he joked.

 

“But you love me for it,” Jared smiled.

 

“But I love you for it,” Richard agreed. He gave Jared a kiss on the cheek, maybe a bit too close to his nose because Jared jerked slightly away in pain. “Ow, that’s still swollen,” he gasped.   


“Oh, shit, sorry. Are you OK?” Richard sputtered.

Jared lightly touched the bottom of his nose to see if there was anything leaking. His hands came up try. “Perfectly fine. I love you, Richard.”

 

Richard resumed his place on Jared’s shoulder while Jared wrapped an arm around him. “I love you too, Jared.”

 

That sat in silence and enjoyed each other’s company for a moment. Jared gave a thoughtful noise. “Is that my shirt?” he asked.

 

Richard just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these dorks. I also love embarrassing Richard. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
